Series 1 Episode 1 (Flies And Pumpkin Pie For Lunch)
'''The Unfortunates This Episode Are:''' Aeglen- He once laid a giant egg! Kai- He thinks he's the Sun for some reason. Toad- He eats flies for lunch. Hero- He sleeps on a cactus. Josh- He's wanted to enter the Tower since fifteen hundred, eighty million one B.C! Mitch- He has forty six dingly wings. Ick! '''Floor Six- Goblet of Ice''' Number of times reset- 6 Snow block formed at the end of challenge- No Challenge failed. '''Votes''' Aeglen- Kai because I saw him lingering around on the platform a bit. Kai- Toad just 'cause Toad (The Voice asks for a proper reason) He looked a little sketchy on the platform, I guess. Hero- Kai because at one point he literally jumped off while beginning platform right into the middle and that was a bit of a silly mistake to make. Toad- Kai because he was falling off a suspiciously large number of times. Josh- Kai because at one point he tried to push me and Toad off the platform. Mitch- Kai because he tried stealing my name and he fell a couple of times. Kai- 5 votes Toad- 1 vote Kai got the most votes. The real saboteur was Josh. The Saboteur succeeded and didn't get a single vote. The Voice asks: Kai, why do you think the others voted for you? Kai's answer: I think it's the fact that I did crap during the game. Yay. '''Floor 5- Fairy Trials''' Traits of the bad fairies: Short hair Unfortunate in charge of the lever: Hero, later Josh as Hero went AFK. 1st Fairy: A light skinned fairy with short red hair, blue eyes, a blue flower and blue gloves (A Bad Fairy). The team released the bad fairy. 2nd Fairy: A dark skinned fairy with long white hair, blue eyes and no gloves (A Good Fairy). The team released the good fairy, 3rd Fairy: A light skinned fairy with long red hair, green eyes, a pink flower and pink gloves (A Good Fairy). The team blew up the poor good fairy. 4th Fairy- A light skinned fairy with short white hair, blue eyes and blue gloves (A Bad Fairy). The team blew up the bad fairy. 5th Fairy- A light skinned fairy with short black hair, green eyes and red gloves (A Bad Fairy). The team released the bad fairy. Right guesses- 2/3 Wrong guesses- 3/3 Challenge failed '''Votes''' Aeglen- Josh again because he got the first one wrong. Hero- Agrees with Aeglen. Josh because there's something about him from the last challenge and he wasn't very helpful. Toad- Josh because he wasn't putting in much input and he always went with Aeglen's decisions. Josh- Toad because he was the one making the most decisions out of everyone. Mitch- Josh because normally, you know, Josh says a lot/ way too much and this time, Josh didn't say a lot. Josh- 4 votes Toad- 1 vote Josh got the most votes. The real saboteur was Aeglen. The Saboteur succeeded and like Josh, didn't get a single vote. The Voice Asks: Josh, how do you feel about feeling trapped? Josh's answer: Well I'm kinda happy I got all these rooms to myself and I'm not surprised I got eliminated because I was kinda too quiet. '''Floor 4- Snake Attack''' Unfortunate inspecting the wall: Mitch The snake is in the top. The team picked top. The snake is in the top again. The team picked top again. The snake is in the bottom. The team picked bottom. Right guesses- 0/3 Wrong guesses 3/3 Challenge failed. '''Votes''' Aeglen- Debates whether it was Toad or Mitch (Not Hero because he didn't pick the bad holes). Eventually votes for Mitch. Hero- Toad because directly he agreed with me (Hero) which was weird. (Note- After this, Aeglen agrees but is unable to change his vote.) Toad- Mitch because he picked the first bad one and then took our orders. Mitch- Toad because fuck Toad and he did try changing the votes and me (Mitch) personally went along with what everybody else said. Toad- 2 votes. Mitch- 2 votes. The vote is a tie. Toad and Mitch must face the Draw Straws. Mitch drew the short straw. The real saboteur was Toad. The Saboteur succeeded and the Draw Straws have saved him. The Voice asks: Mitch, how do you feel about being trapped? Mitch's answer: Suck my ass! '''Floor 3- Forbidden Chambers''' Number of towers completed at the end: 1 Challenge failed '''Votes''' Aeglen- Hero because I'm pretty sure I saw him getting miscount and also he hasn't been the saboteur yet. Hero- Aeglen because he was taking a lot of time in the rooms and he was slowing everyone down. Toad- Aeglen because he said the purple room was complete and when I came in, it wasn't, and he had the final purple in the end. Aeglen- 2 votes. Hero- 1 vote. Aeglen got the most votes. The real saboteur was Toad. The Saboteur succeeded and like Josh and Aeglen, didn't get a single vote. The Voice asks: Aeglen, how do you feel about being trapped? Aeglen's answer: I feel especially lucky to be trapped in here since I have four rooms rather than one. '''Floor 2- The Fight for Freedom''' The Caretaker says: I'm so excited, I could kiss a crocodile! '''Questions''' Toad- Which hole did you not inspect in Snake Attack? Middle (Toad said the correct answer) Hero- Who was the saboteur on Floor 6? Josh (Hero said the correct answer) Toad- Did you release or blow up your first fairy? Release- Toad said the correct answer. Hero- How many towers were complete at the end of Forbidden Chambers? One- Hero said the correct answer. '''Both Unfortunates are one step away from the key. Whoever answers their next question correctly will win their freedom.''' Toad- Mitch drew the short straw on Floor 4. How many blocks high was it? Four- Toad said the correct answer. '''Toad has won his freedom and Hero is Trapped!''' Hero's last words: Kinda disappointing I fell at the last hurdle considering it was first to have the question so that was kinda a disadvantage, so bit disappointing I had to go second therefore, slightly disadvantaging me but you know, it's a game, good job to Toad. Toad's Victory Cry: I feel free!